Searching for Redemption
by Mana Demonica
Summary: Ichigo and friends are in for an adventure when they meet new friends, possible enemies and a girl who has escaped from Hueco Mundo. Rated M for language, violence and later chapter Ichigoxoc, Renjixoc, Toshiroxoc, Uryuxoc
1. Chapter 1

Searching for Redemption Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. If I did there would be a large amount of yaoi and yuri. And a lot of randomness. I'm also not doing this for money, only because I wanted to and I had a good idea.  
Chapter 1: Ren, a Captive, a Masked Stanger and Urahara's Niece 'this' means Hichigo is talking to Ichigo in his mind

Uryu sat down, not expecting anything unusual to happen. Then she walked in. Long ginger hair hung over thin shoulders, long legs that were made to seem longer by the socks that disappeared under her skirt. Allowing his eyes to move up, Uryu noticed that she had nice breasts, not to big, but not too small either. A small silver key hung just above her shirt, then he saw her eyes. They were a beautiful turquoise. "Class we have a new student. This is Renora Takina." Renora smiled politely. "Is there anything you prefer to be called?" "Ren." Her voice was lovely. She sat next to Uryu and smiled, "I'm Ren." "Uryu Ishida. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Say you wouldn't happen to know if this place has a crafts club, would you?" "You're talking to the president." "No way. Seriously?" "Yeah. In fact we're having a meeting after school today." "Alright. Where should I meet you?" "Right here at 2:30." "I'll be there."  
Toshiro Hitsugaya sat on the roof of Orihime's apartment, staring at the clouds that passed by. Hearing a cry he pulled out his soul candy and left to investigate. He saw a small girl running across a field, then he saw what she was running from. Arrancar. Jumping in front of her, he blocked the sword that was going to come down on her shoulder. It was a lower arrancar and it didn't take much to kill him. Turning to the girl he offered her his hand to help her up. She flinched back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll help you." Slowly extending her hand, she allowed him to help her up. "Who are you?" "Rina. Who are you?" "Tenth division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." "You're from the Soul Society?" "Yes." She threw her arms around him, "Thank you for saving me!" She exclaimed. "Not a problem. Why was he chasing you?" "Because I ran away. I escaped." She began to shake, "But he didn't bring me back. He'll send one of the others now. Now that he knows you saved me." "Who?" "Aizen." "You escaped Hueco Mundo?" "Yes. But he'll kill me for sure this time." "Come with me Rina."  
"Hey Ichigo, hey Orihime." Ichigo looked up, "Hey Stella." Ichigo really had no idea why Stella insisted on eating lunch with him and his friends every day. She had been doing it for two weeks now, since she had moved to Karakura Town. She was a nice person and all, just had the tendancy to get on his nerves sometimes. 'Don't whine about it King. I mean c'mon, look at that ass.' "Who's that talking to Uryu?" she asked motioning to Ren. "New girl. Her name's Ren." "Looks like they have a lot in common." "Yeah." "I gotta go, see you later Ichigo."  
After school ended, Ichigo found Renji waiting for him. "You have to come over to Urahara's. Captain Hitsugaya has to tell us something. Opening the door to the shop, neither Renji of Ichigo were expecting the loud thud and shouted "OW!" Stepping inside, Renji and Ichigo stared at the blonde girl sitting on the floor. Jumping up, she grabbed Renji by the collar of his shirt, "Watch where you're flinging doors open into!" Narrowing his eyes, Renji growled, "Let go of me now or you won't like what happens to you." The girl returned his glare, "Oh really?" "Yeah." She lifted her fist and went to punch him. Urahara caught her hand, "Cass, what are you doing?" "Uncle Kisuke!" she shouted tackling him in a hug. Renji and Ichigo slowly turned towards each other, "Uncle?" "Yes, boys, this is my niece Casseopia. But we just call her Cass for short. Cass this is Ichigo and Renji." "They're both Soul Reapers." "Yes." "How did you know that?" "Zero and Locke told me." "Who?" "Let me show you." They watched as she closed her eyes and two boys materialized on either side of her. The one on her left was wearing a school uniform and the one on her right was dressed in punk rocker style. Motioning to the one on her left she said, "This is Zero and the punk is Locke. They're my spirit guardines. Zero specializes in healing and defense and Locke is complete offense." "Alright. So what are you doing here?" "Cass is moving in."  
Yoruichi walked into the room at that moment, "Cass, I thought I heard you in here. Hey Zero, hey Locke." "Hello Ms. Yoruichi." "S'up sexy?" "Not much moron," Yoruichi answered Locke, flicking him in the forehead. "Hey Ms. Yourichi," Cass said hugging her. "So Kisuke, did I just hear you right? Cass is moving in?" "Yes you did." "Why?" "Mom died." "You don't seem to upset about it," Renji noted. "My mom was a drunk and beat me constantly. I'd been begging her for months to let me move in with my uncle. And now since he's my only living relative, I can live with him now." Rukia, stuck her head in the doorway, "Get in here you morons before Captain Hitsugaya has a fit. Oh hey Cass." "Hey Rukia. So what's goin' on?" Cass was answered by a shout of, "Get in here and you'll find out!" "Alright, alright! We're coming!"  
Walking into the room they were greeted by an unamused Captain Hitsugaya. And sitting next to him was a small girl that no one there had seen before. "Toshiro, who's that girl next to you?" "Her name is Rina, she's the reason I called you here. And it's Captain Hitsugaya." Smacking Ichigo in the back of the head, Rukia told him to shut up. "I saved her earlier from an arrancar and now have orders form the Head Captain that we are to protect her." "Why were the arrancar after her?" Cass questioned. "Because she escaped from Hueco Mundo." "Well why was she there in the first place?" "Aizen is interested in her abilities, she however has no idea what he means. From what Rina's told me though, we can expect him to try to get her back." "So where is she going to stay Captain?" "She'll be staying with Rangiku and I." Focusing her green eyes on Rina, Cass glanced at Toshiro long enough to say, "Bring her over here." Rina flinched back and clutched at Toshiro's arm at the harshness of Cass's tone. "It's alright," Toshiro assured her. Cass jerked on the shoulders of Rina's oversized kimono, pulling it down over her back. Rina shivered at the sudden rush of cool air on her back. "Sit down," Cass murmered softly. Turning away, Cass adressed Zero, "Do what you can for her Zero, but be careful, she's scared and in a lot of pain." "Yes Cass." Zero replied kneeling next to Rina and giving her a kind smile. "I can imagine that she's in a lot of pain, I mean I would be too if I was that beat up." Zero sighed, "Please do be quiet Locke, I'm trying to concentrate." Yoruichi administered a quick smack to the back of Locke's head to make him shut up. I'll take her to get some clothes that actually fit her when Zero is done, if it's okay with you of course Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro nodded in approval, "Why don't you take Rangiku with you as well." "Alright." Seeing that Zero was done, Cass offered her hand to the smaller girl, "C'mon I think I may have something for you to wear just for now." After seeing that Rina was out of hearing range, Zero turned to Toshiro, "We need to talk Captain." "About what?" "The girl. While I was healing Rina Cass had asked me to look for anything peculiar." "And I'm guessing you found something?" "Yes, some very strange markings along her shoulder blades. I believe that the marks I saw restrict her powers." "What powers exactly?" "I'm not sure, but I believe that not only do they restrict her powers, but any memories she has of ever using her powers." "What did the markings look like?" "Let me show you." Zero said, placing his fingertips to Toshiro's forehead. Closing his eyes, Toshiro saw the marks that started at her left shoulder blade, directly behind where her heart was and spreading across her back the the same place on her other shoulder blade. Opening his eyes, Toshiro frowned, "I believe you may be right."  
Sitting on his bed that night with the window open, Ichigo thought about what Toshiro had said. Aizen was after her. She looked so scared. 'Something on your mind king?' "Go away." 'Can't, I'm a part of you remember?' "Then shut up." "You're no fun king.' Just as Ichigo was about to say something back, he was hit with one hundred and ten pounds of masked girl that had just flown through his window. Ichigo glared at the masked girl, "Who are you and what do you want?" 'King, that's a hollow mask she's wearing.' "You may call me the girl in the mask and as for what I want, well I want you to pay more attention to your surroundings." "Why?" "Because you could get hurt if you don't." Just as Ichigo lunged for her to pull the mask off, she jumped back out the window. Ichigo watched her jump across the rooftops, debating wether or not he should go after her. Deciding against it, he sat back down on his bed. 'Pretty cute, if you ask me.' "Well I didn't ask you." 'I wonder what she looks like without that mask on.' Trying to ignore his hollow self, Ichigo sighed. 'Cute ass too, almost as cute as Stella's ass.' "Shut up!" 'It's the truth!' Hichigo defended. "Why?!" 'Why what king?' "Why do I have to put up with you?" 'Because I'm a part of you.' Ichigo sighed and layed down, tired and annoyed with Hichigo.  
The next day, everyone sat gathered at Urahara's shop. Ichigo had just finished telling them about the mysterious masked girl he had seen last night. "That is a real mystery," Urahara mused. "What did her spiritual pressure feel like Ichigo?" "Like an arrancar, she was wearing a hollow mask too." Rina whimpered and clung to Toshiro. "Don't worry Rina, if this person was sent to capture you I won't let them." He said, placing his arm around her shoulders. "That's the thing," Ichigo said, "I don't think that masked girl was after Rina." "Hmmmm, well if you see her again try to capture her. Then we'll find out what this girl is really here for." "Alright. So Cass, will we see you in school on Monday?" "Nope." "Why not?" "I already graduated." "How old are you?" "Sixteen." "You graduated already and you're only sixteen?" "Yeah. I graduated last year, I have a genious IQ." "Oh." "Yup, that means I'll be hear most of the time. So if you need anything you know where to find me." "Great," Renji scoffed, "I'm stuck here with you all the time." "Yeah and is there a problem with that?" "Yeah, there is! You're a pain in the ass and I really don't wanna put up with you!" "Yeah well you ain't no walk in the park either! You're the biggest pain in the ass that I've ever met!" Renji caught her wrist as she tried to punch him. "Owwww!" She wailed, "Let go! You're hurting me!" "Please, there's no way I'm hurting you. I'm hardly applying any pressure." Cass punched Renji in the stomach. "When a woman tells you to let her go because you're hurting her, you let her go or end up hurt jackass." Cass tugged the sleeve of her shirt back down so it half covered her hand. "Brat," Renji hissed as she walked away. Turning back to him Cass growled, "What was that?" Jerking him to his feet by his collar, Cass stared Renji down. Sliding a hand into his pocket she pulled out his Soul Candy. Dropping him and then throwing the small container in his hand Cass growled. "C'mon. We're gonna settle this right now." "Please, you honestly wanna fight me? You must have a death wish." "Eat your damn Soul Candy or I'll force it down your throat." Jumping to their feet, Locke and Zero grabbed Cass's arms, trying to restrain her. "Please Cass, not only is he a Soul Reaper, but he's a vice captain. Don't do this." "Zero, Locke. Let go of me now." She hissed out slowly. Flinching away at the danger in her voice, the boys did as they were commanded. Turning back to Renji, she smiled, "Good, you're ready." Cass drew out a small container. Pulling a piece of candy out of it, she put it in her mouth and swallowed. The human body stumbled back as Cass stood in front of Renji. But she was a Soul Reaper now. "How are you a Soul Reaper?" "If you win, I'll tell you everything." "Then I'll make sure to win."

Author's note: I will write more soon. But you have to wait to find out how this fight goes. So later for now.

Cass's note: Hello, I'm sure you all know that I'm Urahara's niece. Well, turns out I've also been asinged to be your guide through this story. So when a lot happens I'll be here to explain it. So just to recap, today we met Ren, who is new in Karakura Town and has a lot in common with Uryu. Maybe even more than he's aware. Then we met Rina, the sweet little amnesiac that Aizen is after. And somehow there's something there that they just aren't seeing. Then we met Stella who likes to get on Ichigo's nerves. Maybe Ichigo's instinct is trying to tell him something. Then you met me when Renji threw a door open into me and knocked me over, which my ass still hurts from that. Then that night Ichigo was attacked or saved, by a mysterious girl wearing a hollow mask. And is it just Hichigo or is there some reason he complemented Stella and the masked girl on the same thing? Maybe, maybe not. But whatever, I have a redhead to beat up so later. 


	2. Rivals Turned Friends

Searching for Redemption Chapter Two: Rivals Turned Friends Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach, never will for that matter. I like the way Tite Kubo writes it. Don't own any songs mentioned either.  
Note: Anything writen between two dashes is a flashback.

"Then I'll make sure I win." Renji growled. "Howl, Zabimaru!" "So that's the way it's going to be hmm?" Drawing her sword, Cass blocked the attack aimed for her head, "Fine, I'll play this game." "What are you talking about?" "Sing, my Muse." In her left hand Cass now held a small triple bladed knife and in her right she held a long, thin sword that had no guard. "Is that your zanpakto?" "Yes, my Muse." The next second she was gone. Sensing her spiritual pressure, Renji raised Zabimaru to block her attack. "You can follow my movements?" "Well enough to block your attacks." "That's interesting. I'll have to try something else then." She then spun her knife and as it spun it formed a small disc of energy. Balancing it on her fingers, she brought her hand back and threw it at him. "Take this!" As the disc of energy flew towards Renji, it seperated into several smaller discs. Dodging and blocking Renji managed to evade all of them but one, "Damn!" he hissed as it sliced across his arm. "Awww, did I get the poor lieutenant?" she said, mocking a pout. Renji glared at her, "That's the only hit you'll get." "Oh really? We'll see about that." Slamming her sword into the ground, Cass focused some of her spiritual pressure into her sword. As she did it formed several larger discs of energy. Pulling her sword out of the ground, she swung it in Renji's direction and as she did all of the discs flew towards him. Renji jumped back to evade her attack, she was good. "You're pretty good for a human, but not good enough." Cass formed another small energy disc in her hand and threw it at him, "And you suck for a lieutenant." Renji's eye twitched, how dare she say that, he had worked hard to get where he was. "I'd like to hear you say that when I win." "Which you won't." Growling, he lunged at her. She moved out of the way and appeared behind him, "You're such an idiot." Throwing the disc, Cass smiled, knowing that he would have no chance to dodge this one. Renji gave a yell of pain as he was bombarded by the energy discs. Cass laughed, "Ready to give up yet?" Pulling himself back to his feet, Renji glared at her, "I will never give up, especially not to you." "Fine, have it your way then." "I plan on it." Cocking her head due to her lack of understanding, Cass looked at him. "You aren't going to beat me." "Keep telling yourself that." "I grow tired of your sensless-" "Bankai Hihio Zabimaru!" "Oh fuck!" She swore, staring at Renji's bankai, she questioned her chances. "What's wrong? Scared?" "You wish!" She formed several larger energy discs and a smaller one. Throwing them all at once, Cass prayed that it worked. There were several explosions and as the dust cleared all Cass saw was Zabimaru headed straight for her. Crying out as it wrapped around her body, she fought to free herself. "Still think you're gonna win?" She struggled more and whined as Zabimaru tightened around her. "Keep struggling and it will only get tighter." Trying to hit him, Cass screamed as her ability to breathe was taken. Seeing she was close to passing out, Renji walked over to Zabimaru, "That's enough, we don't wanna kill her." Cass hit the ground with a loud thud as Zabimaru dropped her. "You win," she whimpered as Renji walked over to her. Offering her his hand, Renji helped her off the ground, "It was a good fight. You did very well considering you were up against a lieutenant." "Ha, thanks."  
They both returned to their gigai. "So you gonna tell me how you're a Soul Reaper now?" "Well," she started, "I'm his younger sister's only daughter. I was born with the ability to see wholes and Hollows. He was visiting one time and I was attacked by a Hollow. Just as he tried to save me, Zero and Locke appeared and killed the Hollow. It was the first time I had ever seen them. I mean I heard them like all the time, but I had never seen them before that. Then they just handed me a sword and told me that I would know what to do with it when the time was right. And I've been a Soul Reaper ever since. Makes sense, I hope." "Yeah. Look I think we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we start over?" "I'd like that. I'm sorry for overreacting." "And I'm sorry for throwing a door into you and being an ass." "Wh-what's wrong with y-you?" "Huh?" Cass looked over to see Zero and Locke clinging to each other, shaking and pointing at her and Renji. "You must have done something to our darling evil and unforgiving Cass! She never apologizes to anyone but Kisuke and Yoruichi!" "Oh shut up you two, there's nothing wrong with me and he didn't do anything to me either." "But-" "Nothing is wrong!" "Yes ma'am!" "Well as interesting as this has been, I've got things to do. Like schoolwork." "I can help you if you want Ichigo." "Nah, it's okay it's a project and we have partners...." "What?" "Stella." Rukia laughed, "Yeah I forgot that's who Miss Ochi paired you with. So glad I got paired with Orihime. Totally sucks to be you Ichigo." "I don't get it," Cass yelled, "Who's Stella and why does Ichigo apparently hate her?" "Stella just moved here a few weeks ago and she's about as annoying as Kon." "Oh c'mon Ichigo," Urahara laughed, "No one is that annoying." "She is, believe me." Ichigo's phone suddenly went off, "Speak of the devil." Ichigo held his phone at arm's length as Stella screamed at him. "Where are you Ichigo?" "On my way Stella, chill." "Well hurry up and get here!" "I will!" he yelled back. "Well, I have to leave now. Later guys."  
Stella sat in front of her eisel, paint tray on the small table next to her. The song No More Sorrow by Linkin Park played on her ipod. She tapped the end of her brush against her cheek, the painting was nice, but she felt it needed something more. Her painting depicted a young looking girl slightly resembling herself sitting in front of a window. Her large sad looking green eyes stared back at her. Those eyes that reminded her so much of him. She tried to stop herself from thinking the thoughts that came, but to no avail. She remembered the feeling of pale hands on her hips so possesivly. Sweet, soft kisses on her cheek. Arms that wrapped around her and held her making it clear to anyone who looked her way that she was already taken. A sharp knock on her door woke her from her thoughts. Wipping her face, Stella found her cheek to be damp. Damn her for crying over him. She opened the door to come face to face with Ichigo. "Hi Ichigo. Sorry for yelling at you." "It's fine. Hey are you alright Stella?" "Huh?" "You look like you've been crying. Is everything okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I stubbed my toe getting up." "Oh." "Give me a second to clean up my paints and then we can get started on our project." "Alright," he said stepping in, "I didn't know you liked art. That's pretty good." "This? This is nothing, just the result of putting No More Sorrow by Linkin Park on repeat." Stella said as she picked up the cup of water she had been using to clean her brushes. "There all set."  
"So," Ichigo said, "how do you want to do this?"  
"Well, I've got a laptop and we can use that to do all our research. And I've got paper and all sorts of crafts supplies to put it all together on."  
"Alright. Do you want to just work on research for now?"  
"Sure just let me get my laptop from my room," she said walking out.  
'Boy King, she sure does sound like-'  
"Shut up Hichigo."  
'Fine, whatever. Don't listen to me.'  
"So are you ready to start Ichigo?" Stella said with a smile as she came back into the living room with her laptop.  
"Yeah," he replied, ignoring Hichigo's prattling.  
Several hours later Ichigo was walking home after having spent the day working on his project with Stella. He suddenly sensed a large amount of spiritual pressure heading straight for him and he didn't have Kon with him. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he ran. He got four blocks away before the Arrancar caught up with him.  
"Too bad for you shinigami, but you're going to die now."  
"Not if I can help it!"  
Ichigo whirled around to see the masked girl jump past him. She slammed her sword against the Arrancar's sword.  
"Who are you?"  
"My identity is none of your concern," she spat. She forced the Arrancar back and jumped at him. She slammed her fingertips into the Arrancar's chest and he dropped dead.  
Ichigo stared at her, "Who are you? And how did you do that?"  
"I can't tell you who I am or how I did that. But if you ever need help, I'll be there."  
"But how will you know I need help?"  
"Trust me, I will." And with that she took off before he had the chance to try and stop her.  
Ichigo pulled out his phone and dialed Rukia's number. "Rukia meet me at Urahara's shop. I need to talk to everyone." Half an hour later Ichigo sat in the back room of the shouten.  
"Alright Ichigo," Cass said, "What's up?"  
"Remember that masked girl I told you guys about?" Everyone nodded.  
"Well I don't think she's after Rina. In fact, I don't think she's working for Aizen at all."  
"What do you mean?" Toshiro demanded.  
"She just saved my life."  
"From what?" Rukia exclaimed.  
"An Arrancar, most likely here to kill me on Aizen's orders. One jab to the chest and the bastard was dead. Just like that."  
"What did she look like?" Rina questioned.  
"Well she's shorter than I am, and from what I could tell she's got dark hair. But that's all I could tell."  
"Well," Urahara said, looking puzzled, "we definately need to catch her then. Did she say anything to you Ichigo?"  
"Just that if I ever needed help, she'd be there and when I asked her how she'd know I was in trouble she just said to trust her."  
"Hmmm, that's interesting. Well there's not much we can do for now except to keep an eye out for her. Why don't all of you head home?" Everyone agreed to keep an eye open for the masked girl and headed out.  
Toshiro noticed that Rina looked like something was bothering her. "Is something wrong Rina?"  
"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking about all of this. Why would Aizen send someone to kill Kurosaki-kun?"  
"He probably wants to get rid of Ichigo before he becomes an obstacle for Aizen. Don't worry too much about it. Ichigo's got a good head on his shoulders and he knows what he's doing, he'll be alright. And so will you, we won't let Aizen hurt you. You're safe with Rangiku and I."  
"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya."  
Little did Toshiro know that the masked girl sat on a nearby rooftop, listening. She reached up and pulled her mask off. "I won't let him hurt you again either Rina." Stella whispered. She hated wearing the mask, hated keeping this from Ichigo, but she knew his opinion of the Arrancar. So she did what she could to protect her friends. Friends. The word felt so strange to her. She rolled it around in her mind. She had really only had two friends before she left. And then there was the Cuarto Espada. But he wasn't a friend, was he? She asked herself. He was something so much more than a friend. She thought back to her days in Hueco Mundo. -"Stella!" Nel called, running to catch up with her. "Hey Nel. How are you?" "I'm alright. What about you?" Stella smiled, "I'm well." Pale fingers traced her jaw before sliding under her chin to lift her head up. "You're always trying to hide those beautiful blue eyes from me Stella. That's what I like about you, you're so shy. And you're mine." Pale lips crashed against hers. Pale hands lightly ran down her sides, tracing the contours of her body.- Stella's lips trembled as she began to cry. "I hate that you can do this to me," she whispered, "I hate that you still have this power over me even though I no longer love you."  
Later that night Toshiro lay awake watching the small red haired girl curled up between himself and Rangiku. She wasn't execptionally small, the same height as he was. He thought back to the previous day when he had taken her to the Soul Society. -"She seems rather familar," Ukitake mused, "but I don't know how." Kyoraku nodded in agreement, "She definately does." "Captain Hitsugaya," the Soutaicho began, "I want you to take her to see Captain Unohana when we're done here. Then she is to stay in the custody of you and Vice-Captain Matsumoto in the world of the living. Should you find anything out about her I want you to report it immeadiatly." "Yes sir."- A small cry brought Toshiro back from his thoughts. Rina shook as she whimpered in her sleep. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.  
Rina jerked awake, her breath coming in heavy pants. Seeing Toshiro awake she softly said, "I didn't wake you, did I?"  
"No, I was already awake."  
"Oh," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself as a sob raked through her body. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.  
"It's okay Rina," he whispered, "It was only a dream."  
"No, it was a nightmare. I don't ever want to go back there. Please Captain Hitsugaya, don't let them take me back there."  
"It's okay Rina, I won't let them take you back," he whispered into her soft, red hair. He knew the 'there' that she was talking about. He swore to himself that he'd protect Rina, just like he was going to protect Momo. He decided that next time he went to the Soul Society, he'd take Rina and introduce her to Momo. Maybe that would convince Momo that Aizen really was evil. He also thought that Rina would like Momo. He stroked Rina's hair as he thought and before he knew it, Rina was sleeping soundly, his arms still around her. He smiled. A real, genuine smil. Which was rare for the icy captain. Somehow, holding Rina just felt so natural, so right. Like he was meant to hold her, to protect her, to care for her. Toshiro slowly laid back down, Rina still in his arms. He lay there for some time, just watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.  
Rangiku woke up the next morning, sitting up, she stretched. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over in her captain's direction and saw something she never would have expected to see from him. He was laying asleep with his arms around Rina. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain Cold-heart himself, had his arms around Rina and it didn't look like it had happened accidentally. Then it hit her. The whimpers she had heard last night must have been Rina having a nightmare. And then Toshiro had probably woken her up and comforted her and then Rina fell asleep in his arms. So her captain, not wanting to wake Rina, had just lay down and gone back to sleep. Rangiku felt bad for Rina, she was so afraid when Toshiro first found her. A part of her wondered how Gin could let this happen to someone so innocent like Rina. "You must've changed a lot," she whispered, "The Gin I knew never would have let this happen."  
Rina woke up with the strangest feeling. She felt warm, but cold at the same time. She opened her eyes trying to figure out why she was feeling like this. Then she blushed. She was pressed against Toshiro's chest, his arms wrapped securely around her thin body. For some reason she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She felt so light and fluttery, almost like she could fly. Rina decided that she enjoyed the feeling of being warm but cold, decided that she liked it a lot. She curled herself closer to Toshiro, closed her bright green eyes and then took a deep breath, inhaling Toshiro's smell. It was cool, but warm, minty yet cinnamon and very comforting. Rina decided she liked his scent too. Several minutes later, she felt Toshiro begin to stir.  
"Are you awake Rina?" he whispered in her ear.  
Rina felt her face grow hot and nodded. His breath felt so warm against her ear.  
"Alright," he said withdrawing his arms.  
Rangiku entered the room at that moment, "Well good morning sleepy heads."  
Rina smiled, "Good morning Leiutenant Matsumoto."  
"I thought I told you to call me by my first name," she said in a false-scolding tone.  
"Okay Rangiku, I'll remember that from now on."  
Rangiku smiled, "Good. Now how about some breakfast?"  
"Breakfast sounds good," Toshiro said stretching.  
They finished breakfast, Rangiku and Rina making small talk while Toshiro sat and listened to the two of them. He stood up, "I'm going to see Urahara, I'll be back in a bit."  
"Alright," they both chimed. Rangiku and Rina began to clear the dishes.  
"Rangiku, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Rina, anything you want."  
"What does it mean when you get butterflies in your stomach when you're around someone?"  
Rangiku smiled, then giggled a little, "It means that you like them, as more than a friend, silly. So who is it?" Rina turned red and tried to stammer an answer. And in the time it took Rina to turn the same deep crimson as her hair, Rangiku had figured it out. "You like Captain Hitsugaya, don't you?"  
Rina blushed more, "N-no, I-I, just well, maybe a little," she stammered.  
Rangiku knelt down and placed her hands on Rina's shoulders, "Sweetie, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You deserve someone to love after all that you've been through. And even if he won't admit it he needs someone just like you."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because the past few days I've seen a side of my captain that I've never seen before. Ever. And he didn't start acting this way until he found you. And that's the honest to kami truth."  
"Really?"  
Rangiku nodded, "Trust me Rina, I've known him for a long time and I've never seen him act this way."  
"Thank you Rangiku."  
If only Rina knew that Toshiro was having an almost identical conversation with Cass and Yoruichi.  
"Toshiro," Yoruichi said, "you should tell her."  
"But I haven't known her that long and besides, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
"Well," Cass said, "she seemed fond of you the few times I've seen you. I can tell that she's grateful to you for saving her. She really likes you. I think you should take a chance for once and risk it. Tell her. She isn't the only woman in the world. If she says no there are plenty others."  
Toshiro sighed, "But this feels different. Not like anything I've felt before. When I held her last night it felt so natural, so right, like I was meant to hold her."  
Cass and Yoruichi looked at each other, their eyes wide.  
"That kind of thing only happens with someone you're destined to be with, your soul mate. Toshiro stared at Yoruichi for a few moments, "What?"  
"You heard me. Are you sure of what you felt?"  
He nodded, "Positive."  
Cass chewed her lip, "Then you really need to tell her. You don't have to tell her right when you go back, but eventually you'll need to tell her."  
"I understand," he whispered. Toshiro's teal eyes focused on the ground, he wanted this, he wanted Rina, but how could he tell her? He never opened up to anyone. It wouldn't be easy, he knew that. He was so afraid, didn't want to risk it, but knew he should. "Thank you," he whispered.  
Cass smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Not a problem Toshiro, come back if you need anyone to talk to."  
He nodded and walked out.  
"Speaking of needing to talk to people Cass," Yoruichi said staring at Cass, "What about you? I know you didn't like her very much, but Lena was your mother. Aren't you even a little upset that she's dead? I mean, not many people lose their-"  
"I'm fine." Cass snapped. "That woman could hardly be called my mother. She was an abusive drunk who didn't care about me at all. Believe me, I don't miss her."  
"Alright," Yoruichi said putting her hands up in surrender, "I get it, you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you ever do want to talk about it."  
"I'll be back in a little bit Yoruichi, I'm going to the salon."  
"Alright." Yoruichi sighed after Cass walked out, she knew there was more to it than Cass was showing, you don't just lose your mother and not care. But she couldn't make Cass talk about it if she didn't want to. All she could do was offer and wait for Cass to come to her.  
Cass admired herself in the mirror after the stylist had finished with her. She liked red, liked it a lot. She loved how well the red looked with her golden blonde hair. Her bangs were dyed red, the rest of her hair was its natural color of gold blonde. She liked the way it looked. Red was a good color for her.  
Walking back into the store, Cass looked around and spotted Yoruichi laying on the counter in her cat form.  
"What did you do to your hair Cass?" Yoruichi said staring at her.  
"I dyed my bangs. Like it?"  
"Yeah, but your uncle is going to kill you."  
"Nah, he'll be a little angry, but what's done is done."  
Several minutes later Kisuke walked in, "Casseopia what have you done to your hair?"  
"I dyed my bangs," she stated matter of factly.  
"Why?"  
"I felt like it and I like the color red."  
He nodded, then shook his head and walked back out.  
Sitting in her room later that night, Cass pulled the sleeves of her shirt up and looked at her wrists for several seconds. They were marked with cuts, some fresh and some older ones. She pulled out a knife and slowly ran the blade across one of the older cuts. A small hiss escaped her lips as the blood flowed down her wrist. She couldn't live without this pain. Sure she knew what could happen if she cut too deep or too much, but she was careful, she'd be okay. "I've got this completly under my control," she whispered to herself, "I could stop whenever I wanted." But in her heart she knew she couldn't stop, it had developed into a habit and she knew if she didn't get help she could get hurt badly. But how do you tell someone that? How do you say I need help, I've been slitting my wrists for the past four years and can't stop?  
"My god Cass..."  
Cass looked up to see Renji standing in her doorway, "What are you doing here?" she demanded, trying to hide her wrist.  
"I came in here because I wanted to ask you something. But Cass, you shouldn't do this, you have people who love you. Don't do this to them. You need help."  
"No!" she screamed, "You know nothing about my life, about what I've gone through. I don't need help and I don't need your pity! Get out of here!"  
"No," Renji growled, "I'm not leaving you alone like this. Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her room.  
"No, no, no, no, no. Let go of me, let me go now Renji Abarai." Cass broke into tears, "Let me go, please, let go, don't, please don't make me, I can't, I won't, I'm fine, just let go, leave me alone." she whimpered.  
Yoruichi and Kisuke had both heard the commotion and come to see what was going on.  
"Abarai, what is the meaning of you dragging my niece out here against her will."  
"Show them Cass, show them what I walked in to see you doing."  
"No, mind your own business Renji," she spat back.  
Yoruichi looked at her, "What is he talking about Cass?"  
"Nothing."  
Kisuke stepped towards her, "Casseopia Urahara what is going on?"  
"I said it's nothing."  
Kisuke grabbed her wrist, then recoiled in horror. "Cass is this blood? What did you do? Answer me Casseopia!" he shouted grabbing her shoulders.  
Cass broke into sobs, "I did it myself. I can't help it anymore."  
Yoruichi gently pulled her away from Kisuke, "What do you mean 'anymore'"  
"I've been doing it for four years, I started doing it when I realized that it made me feel better, the pain made me forget. I first noticed it when my mother shoved a knife through my hand. She was drunk and I didn't even do anything, I just walked into the kitchen and she shoved me into a chair and then slammed the knife through my hand and pinned it to the table. I screamed and she just told me to shut up, so I did. I was so scared. I'm scared now. Uncle Kisuke, please help me."  
Kisuke hugged her, "It's alright Cass, I'll help you, we all will." He looked at Yoruichi over Cass's shoulder and mouthed, "Get her knifes" to her. Yoruichi nodded and quickly walked out of the room. He then released Cass to go and get some bandages for her wrist.  
Renji looked at the crying girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I was so rough with you, but I did it in your best interest."  
Cass looked at him and said nothing. The next thing Renji knew he was being tackled by 120 pounds of teenage girl. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He was a little shocked at first, but then put his hand on the top of her head. Kisuke walked back in and saw Cass hugging Renji and knew that in her own way, she was thanking him for making her admit that she had a problem. Renji had helped her and she was grateful for that. Kisuke pulled her away from Renji and sat her down, kneeling in front of her. Renji sat down next to her as Kisuke gently dabbed at the still bleeding cut. He poured a bit of rubbing alcohol on the cloth and cleaned the cut out. She winced as the alcohol came into contact with her injury. It stung, but she knew it was her own fault.  
Zero and Locke walked into the room and gave a sigh of relief. They had known all along, but couldn't tell because Cass had forbidden it and they had to do as Cass said. But now she could get the help she needed and she would be okay. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing that better times were ahead for Cass.  
Ichigo sat in his room that night, completly unaware of what was going on at Urahara Shouten. Somehow, something didn't feel right, like something was going to happen. Something big. And it was going to happen soon. His phone went off suddenly, startling him. He looked at the caller ID. It was Cass. He picked it up, "What's up?" Ichigo was silent while she explained that Orihime had run into the shop, unharmed, but scared. According to Orihime, she had been running from an Arrancar. "I'll be right over."  
He rushed over to the shop and stopped outside the door. He could tell that Toshiro, Rangiku, Rina and Rukia were inside already, but there was another presence that was familar, but he couldn't place. A soft noise from behind him had Ichigo whipping Zangetsu off his back and in the direction of the person behind him.  
The masked girl felt her foot slip and knew that she was screwed. She put her hands up in surrender as Zangetsu was placed at her throat. Ichigo stared at her for a few seconds.  
"So you're the other presence I felt. Come with me, it's time we find out who you are under that mask."  
Rina and Toshiro were sitting side by side, close enough that their knees touched. Ichigo suddenly came through the door, dragging a masked girl by the shirt. Rina gasped and clutched Toshiro's arm.  
"This is the masked girl I've been telling you all about. Orihime, is this the Arrancar that was chasing you?"  
Orihime shook her head, "The Arrancar chasing me was a light haired guy."  
Urahara looked the masked girl over, "Ichigo, why don't you take off her mask?"  
Ichigo grabbed the edge of the mask and pulled. Upon seeing the unmasked face, he dropped the mask in shock. "Stella?"  
"You know this girl Ichigo?" Toshiro questioned.  
"Yes, she's a classmate of mine. The very one I was with yesterday." He turned to Stella, "Who are you really?"  
Stella gulped, "Ichigo this isn't what you think, I-"  
"How do you know what I'm thinking?"  
She gulped again, "My real name is Stellana Ociera. I'm an Arrancar and the former fifth espada."  
Ichigo slammed her against the wall, one eye turning gold. "What do you say we show her what we do to espada who come here king?" His voice had taken on a hollowy echo. "I couldn't agree more Hichigo."  
"Wait, wait please!"  
Ichigo raised his fist.  
"Don't you dare hurt her Ichigo Kurosaki!"  
Everyone turned to Rina.  
"She tried to save me and nearly got killed because she was caught."  
Ichigo turned to Stella, "That true?"  
She nodded, "That's why I'm the former fifth espada. I actually have a concious unlike most of the espada and Aizen. I couldn't stand what was being done to Rina, so I tried to free her, but I was caught and nearly killed. I was able to open a garganta and escape to the world of the living. All of the espada knew about you Ichigo, so when I realized where I had ended up, I made it my mission to protect you and your friends from the Arrancar that I knew Aizen was going to send here to kill you."  
Toshiro looked at her, unbelieving. "How do we know that you're telling the truth."  
"My mark of rank. The person who tried to kill me was the fourth espada Ulquiorra Schiffer and one of the first things he did was to get rid of my mark." Stella bent down and pulled her pant leg up to expose the scar on her ankel. "Cutting my ankel first served two purposes. One to show I was no longer an espada and the second was to make sure I wouldn't be able to escape as easily. And if you still do not believe me, go ahead and strike me Ichigo, as many times as you want. I won't fight back or lift a finger to defend myself."  
Hichigo moved to hit her, but was stopped by Ichigo overpowering him.  
"King, she said to hit her. That's the best kind of enemy: the ones that don't fight back."  
"She isn't an enemy Hichigo now get lost." With that said, Ichigo's eye turned back to its normal brown. "So why didn't you tell me Stella?"  
"I thought you'd be angry and try to kill me. I know you aren't exactly fond of Arrancar."  
"Maybe not, but it sure is nice to have someone from the other team on our side now."  
"Oh, yeah. That's true."  
"Well," Urahara said, "this has been interesting, but Cass, Yourichi, Renji and I have had quite a night, so we'll be turning in soon."  
He was met with a chorus of "What happened?"  
Cass pulled up the sleeves of her shirt and held up her bandaged wrists. Rukia jumped up and smacked her in the back of the head. And jsut as Ichigo, Uryu and Matsumoto tried to hit her, Renji pulled her out of the way causing them all to collide.  
"Leave my little emo kid alone. She's been through a lot and I can't really blame her."  
"Your emo kid Renji?" Ichigo teased.  
Renji turned the color of his hair and tried to stammer a smart comment back, but couldn't think of one.  
"Hey Ichigo."  
"Yes Cass?"  
"Shut the fuck up."  
"Well look at what we found boys," everyone turned in time to see a group of Arrancar standing in the doorway of the shop, "a group of shiningami, our little escapee and a traitor."  
"Melizar," Stella hissed.  
"I'm guessing you're the one who's been killing everyone that was sent here Stella."  
"Damn staight I am, and you'll be joining them soon."  
"I'd love to see you try to kill me Stella."  
"Easy enough to do." Stella took up a fighting stance and pulled her right hand back to her left shoulder and holding her left arm out. A sudden soft glow formed around her hands, "Now die!" Stella jumped at Melizar, while Ichigo jumped at one of the others. Stella sliced her hand down across Melizar's arm, then kicked him in the shoulder, forcing him out into the street. They exchanged several blows before Stella hit him in the chest and killed him. By the time Stella was finished with Melizar, Ichigo, Uryu, Renji and Yoruichi had finished off the other three.  
Ichigo looked at Stella, "So how do you do that?"  
"If I'm right, it's a technique similar to my shunko," Yoruichi answered, "She gathers her spiritual pressure around her body in a concentrated form and uses it to fight."  
"Yes, you're partially right. It's called a cero blaze. It's very rare, I'm one of three Arrancar to ever posses it. It's basically a cero concentrated around the hands so as to be used in hand to hand combat."  
"That's very impressive," Uryu stated. "Why is it so rare?"  
"It's something that an Arrancar is created with and it's very hard to master. Of all the Arrancar that will ever posses this technique, only 2% will be able to succsessfully use it."  
"Well that's very interesting," Urahara stated, "But as I said before, it's late and I'm tired, so out."  
Everyone took heed of the warning tone in his voice and left. Uryu walked Orihime home, while Ichigo walked alongside Stella. Several minutes passed in silence before Ichigo said something.  
"So what does your mask look like Stella?"  
"I'll show you," she said placing her fingertips on her forehead and pulling them down across her face. The white bone of her mask glowed in the moonlight. It looked like a tiara that started at her temples and wrapped around her forehead, dipping down a little between her eyes.  
"Wow," he whispered.  
Stella placed her fingertips back on her forehead and dispelled the mask. "If you want Ichigo, I could help you train, after all I do know all their tricks. But only if you want though."  
"I think I'll take you up on that Stella, thanks."  
"No problem. Well we're here. So I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo."  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Ichigo watched Stella run up the stairs and into her apartment. 'So King, maybe now you'll listen to me when I try to tell you things now.'  
"Oh shut up Hichigo."  
'Make me.' came the growl from the back of Ichigo's mind. Ichigo shook his head and walked home slowly.  
Somewhere on the other side of town a Hollow screamed as a spirit arrow was shot through it's chest. A tall, lean figure was silohetted in the moonlight as the Hollow disolved....

Cass: Okay so let's review what we learned this chapter! First I got my rear handed to me by a certain red-headed lieutenant, then he learned that I was pretty much born a Soul Reaper. Then Ichigo learned that Stella's quite the little artist, ignoring what his hollow was trying to tell him. Then he learned that the masked girl was on our side. Later that night Toshiro and Rina shared a cute moment together. Then in the morning Toshiro came to ask Yoruichi and I why he felt the way he did around Rina. And Rina had an identical conversation with Rangiku. How cute, chibi love! (From the next room: Kami help me Cass, I hope you didn't just say what I think you did!) It was nothing for you to worry about Toshiro! Stupid midget captain interupting me while I-(Falls to the ground unconcious with an angry Toshiro in the background.)

Yoruichi: I'll be taking over since Cass is temporairly out of commission. Then we learned that Cass has a little problem with cutting herself and is in serious need of need of someone to talk to. Then as Ichigo was on his way to the shop, he encountered the masked girl and was able to capture her. After unmasking her, we discovered that she was really Ichigo's classmate Stella! Then we were attacked by a group of Arrancar and with Stella's help were able to defeat them. And then Mana closed things up with a mysterious person who kills Hollows with spirit arrows, but isn't Uryu. So who is this person then? Stay tuned to find out! 


	3. author's note:sorry

I will not be updating for a while due to the fact that my flashdrive crapped out on me and I have to retype what I had, then finish what was on there so it'll be a while.


End file.
